So Cold
by chris locke
Summary: Neji has never been very close to Hinata, but they were cousins so he couldn't hate her...and he'd probably save her life if the need arose. Their relationship has always been complicated...but what if there's something more there? Hyugacest...duh.
1. The Kiss

"Hinata, you have to focus."

Hinata nodded, panting. Neji held out his hand and helped his cousin to her feet. She took a deep breath and got into her fighting stance.

"Okay, go," she said timidly. Neji sprung forward and began to strike at her. She used her Byakugan, looking for his chakra points, but he moved so fast that she could hardly see him at all.

An open hand hit her on her shoulder. Immediately, her left arm fell to her side, limp. It was as though all the energy had been drained out of it, and it was all she could do to lift it. With one hand, she blocked Neji's attacks, trying to get into a position to hit him. Ducking away from one of his hand, she hit him in the chest with two fingers. He fell backward, staying on his feet but obviously disabled.

"Good," he choked out. He took a painful breath and tapped her shoulder, unblocking her chakra. Her hand was hit with a sudden flood of feeling, making the tips of her fingers tingle. She leaned forward and touched his chest, unblocking his chakra as well. He coughed once and stood up straight.

"Where did I hit?" she asked quietly.

"You missed any vital points. Aim your blows better. There are sixteen vital points in the chest alone, and you managed to miss all of them," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just do better."

He got into his fighting stance, and Hinata followed. "…Go," she said, and he came at her with a series of rapid blows.

One hit her in her arm, and another on her collarbone. She made a small noise as the feeling in both of her arms lessened to near numbness.

Using all of her strength, she tried to hit Neji. No chakra would focus in her fingers, and her arms wouldn't move over her waist.

"Stop!" she yelled, but Neji seemed not to hear her. He hit her once in the stomach, just missing a vital point. She fell over backwards as the muscles in her gut twisted together. Neji fell over onto her.

He straddled her around the waist, his hand around her neck. She looked at him, a terrified look in her eyes. She tried to fight off the tears coming to her eyes, but the way her stomach was twisting was making that very hard.

"If you were ever in an actual fight, your enemy wouldn't stop just because you told them to."

Hinata nodded, looking away. Neji got up and pulled Hinata to her feet. Then he lazily tapped her arms and stomach, and the sudden unclenching of her muscles caused her to sigh in relief. Neji walked toward the house.

"What about our training?" Hinata asked, biting her lip.

"It's over for today."

Hinata sighed and walked back toward her room. Her stomach felt strange, and her left arm had been made numb four or five times. She had only hit him once. Once.

Maybe he was right. He had told her time and time again that she would never amount to anything. And, time and time again, he had proved it. This was only one of the many training sessions that had ended in Hinata's loss and Neji's anger.

She opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. She had a picture of Naruto on her bedside table, and him smiling at her brightened her mood. Then again, the picture of her family next to it changed that.

She, her father and her sister seemed happy, but Neji wasn't. It had been a full family picture, but Neji hadn't been told. He had walked in on the picture being taken, with him not in it. All you could see of him were his eyes, and they were full of confusion and sadness. Hinata turned the picture away.

There was a knock at her door. Hinata got up and opened it. Neji stood there, a blank look on his face.

"Time for supper," he said, and Hanabi popped out from behind his leg.

"Onii-san, you gotta be happier! Hinataaa-san, I cooked the rice and everything!"

Hinata smiled as Neji sighed sharply. "Thank you, Hana-chan."

Hanabi skipped away, and Hinata looked at Neji. "It's really nice of her."

"All she did was boil rice."

"Yes, but she's proud of it."

"And?"

Hinata looked down. "Nothing."

She walked past him, careful not to touch him. He watched her go, then closed her door and followed. Hinata felt him walking behind her, but she was careful not to look back. Still, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled.

They entered the dining area, where Hanabi and Hinata's father were already seated. Neji waited for Hinata to sit before he took his place at the table.

Hanabi gave everybody some rice, which was slowly turning into mush, and curry. Everybody settled down to eat.

"I heard that there was a problem during your training today," Hiashi said, taking a bite of rice-mush.

Neither Neji nor Hinata spoke.

"Well? What happened?"

"N-neji-san was just helping me."

"What really happened?"

"I hit her a few times, that was all."

Neji stared at Hiashi for a moment, gauging his reaction. Hiashi turned to Hinata, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Really. Hinata, did you manage to strike Neji at all?"

Hinata looked down uncomfortably. "Mmhmm."

"Where?"

"Uh…well…"

"Why is that important? She hit me in the chest. Finishing blow, had we been fighting."

Hiashi and Hinata both looked at Neji in surprise. He looked away, eating a bit of rice.

"Neji-san—"

"What?" he asked, making harsh eye contact with Hinata. She shook her head.

"It is very important, Neji, and I would be happier if you wouldn't snap at me."

Neji stared at Hiashi for a moment before taking another bite of rice and looking down.

"I was just telling you the truth."

"No, you weren't. Hinata has never dealt a finishing blow on you. This will be no change."

Neji dropped his chopsticks. "Maybe she did this time."

"That's not possible. She doesn't have enough determination."

"Stop talking about her like she's not here!"

"Did you raise your voice at me?"

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, I didn't."

"And now you're lying."

"Well, excuse me for trying to find some worth in your own daughter."

"What did you just say?"

Hanabi looked from her father to Neji and back again. "How's the rice?" she asked brightly, hoping to change the mood of the meal.

"It's wonderful," Hinata said.

Hanabi smiled widely and dug into her food. The rest of the meal went in silence.

The moment Neji finished, he took up his dishes and left the room. She heard him wash them quickly and leave for his room. She bit her lip and picked up her plate.

"Don't mind him. He's just being a teenager," Hiashi said, taking more food.

Hinata didn't answer. She washed the plate as fast as possible and went to Neji's room. There was no sound coming from inside. She knocked a few times. There was still no sound.

She opened the door slightly. Neji was sitting at his window, staring out. He had taken off his shirt, had an angry look on his face, and his fists were clenched.

"Neji-san?"

He looked at Hinata, and his face dark. She tapped her fingers together in front of her face nervously.

"I'm sorry about father…"

"It's his fault for being such an ass."

"You didn't have to defend me, he doesn't mean it…"

Neji stood up. "He still said it. And you did hit me."

Hinata took a few steps into the room. "I'm still sorry. About making you angry before."

Neji's eyes widened. "I wasn't angry at you. Is that what you thought?"

"Well, you walked away and looked so mad…"

Neji shook his head. "I was angry at myself. I was fighting too hard for a training session."

He walked toward her. He had taken off his forehead protector, and it was lying on his bed. The seal on his forehead was framed by his long hair, and he looked so unlike himself.

Hinata looked away. "I'm still sorry."

She looked back and his lips met hers. At first the touch didn't register, but after a second she realized what was happening. She pulled away, a look of shock on her face.

Neji looked shocked. "I'm sorry…I didn't…" He backed away, his hands up. "Really, I…"

Hinata began to blush, her face turning bright red. Neji looked panicked. "I'm really, really sorry!"

Hinata ran out, her hand up around her face. Neji rocked his head back and stamped the ground.

"Crap…crap crap crap…" he muttered under his breath. He went over to his bed and punched it hard. A few doors down, he heard Hinata's door close.

"Damn it!" he hissed, resting his head against the wall. Why did he have to do that? Now Hinata probably hated him. He swore again and fell backwards on his bed, landing on his forehead protector. He groaned and sat up, throwing the metal plate against the wall.

Neji quickly pulled on a shirt and left his room. What was he doing now? He went to Hinata's door and knocked lightly.

There was no answer, so he knocked again. "I'm sorry," he said, biting his lip.

When there was still no answer, Neji sat down with his back to the wall. He let his head fall back and he stared at the yard.

_Dammit, why am I so stupid?_


	2. Destruction

Neji. Neji had…no. But yes. He had. No, come on, it had been an accident. That's why he was apologizing so much. An accident. Yet…

Hinata bit her lip as she heard a knock on the door. She didn't move to answer it or say anything. A few seconds later, Neji spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata looked at the door in the hope that he might come in. She didn't feel that she could move enough to open the door for him. She didn't have the strength to tell him to come in, either.

She saw his shadow through the thin wall sit down, resting his head back. Hinata took a deep breath and forced herself to speak.

"Y-you can come in…" she said quietly, tapping her fingers together.

Neji's head flicked up, and by his shadow she could see him standing. "Huh?"

"You can c-come in."

"Are you sure?" he asked. His voice sounded light and as unoffending as possible. She nodded, and then realized he couldn't see it.

"Mmhmm."

Neji slid the door open and entered. Leaving the door open, he stared at Hinata. His eyes were wide, and she could tell that he was just leaving panic mode.

"Look, I really didn't mean to scare you like that…and I know I've said this a lot but I'm truly sorry."

Hinata looked down. "It's okay."

Neji's eyes widened, and he looked at Hinata incredulously. "Really?"

Hinata nodded and looked at Neji. Then she looked away again. He stepped toward her, curiously.

"Uhm…"

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Why did you…"

"I…I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Hinata smiled a bit. Neji seemed so unnaturally uncomfortable, and to see him look confused or unsure was a nice change from his usual constant cold attitude.

Neji looked up at Hinata, making eye contact. "I'm not really sure…and this is going to sound very strange…"

"What?"

"I," Neji began, "think I'm in love with you."

Time froze.

Hinata stared at Neji incredulously. Love. Love. _Love._

Neji looked at Hinata, worried. He bit his lip, searching Hinata's face for a sign of rejection.

Love. He said love. He's in…love. _Love._

Neji sighed. Hinata wasn't going to speak. She was probably just waiting for him to leave. He looked down.

But Naruto…no. Neji said love. But he's my _cousin_. Yet…he's in _love_. With _me_.

Neji turned away, and Hinata's hand shot out. She grasped his shoulder tightly. He whirled around in surprise.

"Hinata-san…"

She got up on her tiptoes and their mouths met. Neji almost stepped back, but then thought better of it.

What was she doing? She'd never been this forceful in her life. Ever. With anything. But Neji wasn't going to do this, so it was up to her.

Neji broke away. "Hinata-san!" he whispered, confused.

Hinata stepped away, her cheeks bright red. Neji stared at her for a second, a look of confusion on his face.

"I…" Hinata started, looking away. Neji took her jaw lightly and turned her head back.

"What?"

"I wanted to kiss you…again."

"I thought you liked Naruto."

Hinata sighed. "I don't know…if I do anymore."

Neji took a step back, his shoulders up. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do _anything_. I don't want you to give up on…Naruto…just because I like you."

"I'm not," Hinata said quietly. "I think…I think that I like you back."

Neji's heart started pounding. Hinata liked him back. He'd been hiding everything for so long, and she _liked him back._ He smiled a bit and looked at Hinata.

"Honestly?"

Hinata nodded. Her fingers were up by her face, tapping nervously in front of her nose. Neji stepped toward her and took one of her hands. She jumped a little at the touch, but then slowly wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"…Yes."

Neji smiled wider and took Hinata's other hand. She looked up at him, and a hint of a smile formed at the corner of her mouth. A tiny, almost silent laugh came from Neji. Hinata liked him back.

Hinata bit her lip, then started to stretch up on her tiptoes. Neji took a deep breath and their lips touched.

At first they were cautious. Neji grasped Hinata's hands tightly, and their fingers intertwined.

Then Neji bit a tiny bit on Hinata's lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly, and the kiss deepened. Neji let go of Hinata's hand and let his hand wander to her back. With a tiny bit of pressure, they were closer, their bodies pressed together.

Neji took in a breath as Hinata's tongue touched his lip. Then, slowly, it slipped into his mouth. Neji's tongue met hers, and he pulled her even closer. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and the kiss got even deeper.

A flood of happiness rushed through Neji's body. He was _kissing_ Hinata. And she was kissing back. He smiled through the kiss, and Hinata smiled back. Things couldn't be more perfect.

"Neji!"

At once the kiss was broken. Neji whirled around to face the doorway. Hiashi stood there, a shocked expression on his face. Hinata's shoulders went up, and her eyes widened.

"Father!"

Hiashi stared at the two for a moment. Then his features slowly darkened. He swallowed loudly and beckoned for Neji.

Neji hesitated for a moment.

"Come. Now."

Neji carefully walked toward Hiashi. His uncle led him out of the room and closed the door. Hinata bit her lip.

Hiashi stared at Neji for a second. Then, without warning, he slapped him across the face. Neji made no sound, but fell to the side. Hinata watched his shadow in horror.

"What did you think you were doing?" Hiashi yelled, staring angrily at Neji as he stood up.

Neji didn't answer. Hiashi slapped him again, and he lost his footing. He stumbled into the door, catching himself on the frame.

Hiashi stepped forward and grabbed Neji by the collar. The Genin made a small noise. "Well? What did you think you were doing?"

Neji once again didn't answer. Hiashi tossed him to the side, and he nearly fell off the porch. Before he could get up, Hiashi grabbed him by his ponytail and pulled him back. Neji fell hard on his elbows, and his head snapped back.

Hinata gasped as Hiashi's shadow came forward and kicked Neji in the side. Neji made a small noise and rolled over. He thought for a moment of pulling a weapon on his uncle, but then the thought was lost in a million others.

Hinata. She must be watching. He couldn't let her see him like this. He's always been the stronger one, the tougher one. Weakness like this…he couldn't allow it.

He stood up, still hunched over. Hiashi grabbed him by the neck and stared him in the eyes.

"Answer the question!"

"I don't know!" Neji said, and Hiashi brought his other hand to his neck. He started to squeeze, and Neji's eyes widened.

"Yes, you do!"

The pressure around his neck got tighter. Neji tried to pry his hands under Hiashi's, but it was too tight.

"You know!" Hiashi yelled.

"I was kissing Hinata!" Neji gasped. Hiashi's eyes narrowed. His hands didn't leave Neji's neck.

Hinata watched in horror as Neji struggled at Hiashi's hands. She stepped toward the door, afraid to help but hating herself for it.

The pressure was almost to the point where Neji couldn't breathe. He was starting to get a headache, and everything seemed to be moving all at once.

Hiashi wasn't going to let go. Neji tried breaking his uncle's grip for a moment more, but it was useless. With the last of his waning energy, he sent chakra to his fingers.

Going by memory, he struck out at Hiashi's stomach. Immediately, the man doubled over, his hands leaving Neji's neck. Neji gasped in a breath, falling onto his hands and knees. The world was suddenly covered by white noise, and everything sounded far away. Lightness came to his head, and he tried to stand up.

Hiashi got up, still hunched over. Neji had hit a main chakra point. He felt a weakness come over his entire body, but it was not enough to stop him.

He struck at Neji's chest, and his hand connected. Neji cried out and fell backwards into the wall. Everything still sounded as though he was hearing it through a tunnel.

Vaguely, he heard Hinata's voice. Then, in a stunning burst, everything came back into focus. He had a pounding headache, but he could move. He ignored the pain in his chest and stomach, and ran.

He ran out of the house and onto the street. For a second he had the thought that he wasn't wearing shoes. The thought was pushed out of his head, and he kept on running.

Hinata watched Neji leave. She had come out of her room, but it had been too late. Her father was hunched over. Neji was gone.

Hiashi stood up awkwardly and turned to Hinata. "Why didn't you fight him?" he demanded.

She opened her mouth a little, then thought better of it and closed it again. She looked down.

"I…I don't know."

"Why would you let him force you into that?"

Hinata silently cursed her own weakness. She'd failed to help Neji, and now she was lying to save herself.

"I don't know."


End file.
